Talk:Snowflake Boss Battle
This mission is never named. Is this article really neccessary? DynasticAnthony 20:05, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I think it is, we have articles for all other boss missions, we should have it for this too. Sumtaedium 20:30, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Can I name it? I have some names in mind, "Close Encounters of the Tiger Kind" or "Mistreated Man". DynasticAnthony 20:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I still thank it should be named either Dangerous Pair or The Skill to Survive. Dangerous Pair shows that your facing two Psychopaths. The Skill to Survive name makes reference to the Achivement. Ill change it to The Skill to Survive and that will be its final name. Sheesh Lasmoore 21:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) A list of plausible names Here is a list of plausible names for this unmarked mission: Dangerous Pair The Skill to Survive The Wild Beast Wild Thing Crazy Casino The Tiger Tamer Lasmoore 21:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) It should be a different name, since the achivement has the same name. Sumtaedium 01:48, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :What does the official guide give as the name of the mission? It's not our place as a Wiki to come up with "creative" names for the unmarked missions. If there's no name given in any canon sources, a generic name should be used instead. --Ciwey 02:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Name The guide lists it as "Snowflake Boss Battle". Just rename it "Ted & Snowflake Boss Battle." The name is never given in the guide. The Skill to Survive is an achievement, not a mission DynasticAnthony 03:28, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but nevertheless, it sounds better. Join me in the chatbox so we can talk about it =D User: Cracklawliet Can't sign well atm XD :If it's given as "Snowflake Boss Battle," then the page should be named "Snowflake Boss Battle." Simple as that. --Ciwey 05:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :I think it should be called as "Ted & Snowflake Boss Battle" because most people who comes here for help probably isn't goling to find the page. But "Ted & Snowflake Boss Battle" is simple and easy to find.Nickjaro 03:01, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say go with the name in the official guide, but maybe have the name Ciwey suggested as a possibility. Create a new poll for those two options? If the "Ted & Snowflake..." choice wins, just explain in the Notes section that his mission was called "Snowflake Boss Battle" but this page includes tactics on the other boss involved, Ted. Something like that.. --Mistertrouble189 18:04, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Uhh, the name I suggested is the name in the official guide - "Snowflake Boss Battle" in its entirety. --Ciwey 18:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) VOTE NOW Me and CrackLawliet decided to do a poll on the offical psychopath battle name. Vote now... Vote on the offical Ted & Snowflake mission name Ted & Snowflake Boss Battle Skill to Survive Dangerous Duo The Tiger Trainer Mistreated Man Ted Not Slow Stop Saying That Annex of Survival DynasticAnthony 04:08, October 24, 2010 (UTC) For now, Skill to Survive has my vote, though I may change it to The Tiger Trainer or Mistreated Man if they start to gain popularity. Dangerous Duo would fit better with Reed and Roger than Ted and Snowflake in my opinion (that is, if it already wasn't named).' Guys, we're not supposed to make up a name. If the guide does go by "Snowflake Boss Battle", that's what it has to be called. How the hell are people supposed to find the page if we made up a name? Sumtaedium 16:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Show me the Original DR Guide and tell me what the convicts scoop name was. CrackLawliet 17:36, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :That has no relevance to anything on this topic. The Prisoners page was named because that was the scoop name given in CTYD. --Ciwey 17:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :The name of the Achivement is called "Skill to Survive" not "The Skill to Survive" and i agree that if the book had a name for the mission that we would call it the name. Ted & Snowflake Mission and Snowflake boss battle are really stupid names. No mission ever tells the name of a character or boss. We need one Deciding vote. Its either The Skill to Survive or Ted & Snowflake mission. Lasmoore 01:04, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : :TED NOT SLOW! NO NO NO! YOU ARE ALL FRESH MEAT. $n0vvf14ke 01:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::But Lasmoore, why can't we just go by the guide? :facepalm: DynasticAnthony 01:38, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Because there is no name for the mission. If there was a name we would just put the name of the mission. Thats why we are having this poll. Also, WTF Ted is on the wiki now? Who is next Carl, Randy, Reed? Lasmoore 01:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::The name is given as "Snowflake Boss Battle." It doesn't matter if you think it's a stupid name or not - it's given as the name, hence it will be the article name. Period. --Ciwey 09:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Until Capcom patches the game adding in an official in-game mission name for this, I agree that it should be either "Snowflake Boss Battle" like the guide, or "Ted and Snowflake Boss Battle". Generic, and won't conflict with anything else. (Personally? I'd call it "The Laddie and the Tiger". Just in case anyone from Blue Castle or Capcom is reading this.) Shingen 10:23, October 26, 2010 (UTC)